


Things You Never Said

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to miss you,” Danny said. “I’m going to miss you so damn much, Jackson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Never Said

Danny stood with Jackson at the airport as the Whittemore’s got ready to leave for London and leave Beacon Hills behind. Danny wasn’t ready to let his best friend go. They had been together ever since they were three years old and Jackson sat down next to him in the sandbox and helped him build a sandcastle.

 

As the flight began to board, Jackson turned towards Danny and gave him one last hug, holding Danny tightly. Danny held him back just as tightly, this wasn’t goodbye. They would still keep in contact, Danny had no doubt about that. “I’m going to miss you,” Danny said. “I’m going to miss you so damn much, Jackson.”

 

"I know," Jackson said, fingers running through Danny’s hair. "I’m gonna miss you too."

 

Danny lifted his head off of Jackson’s shoulder. They were both trying their hardest to hold back tears. There was so much Danny wanted to say to Jackson. So many things he couldn’t say, especially now. He rested his forehead against Jackson’s and gave a soft sigh. “You take care of yourself, Jackson.”

 

"You too, Danny."

 

Danny was reluctant to let Jackson go, his heart breaking as he watched his best friend walk through the terminal. Jackson looked over his shoulder one last time, giving Danny a wave before he was gone.

 

He watched the plane take off before leaving, pressing his hand to the glass as it rose in the air. “I love you, Jackson,” Danny whispered. He waited until the plane was out of sight before returning to Jackson’s Porsche that he gave to him just before he left. He sat down, his hands fumbling with the keys as the tears finally fell from his eyes, feeling like a part of him had been torn away.


End file.
